An OC's Point of View
by Fast Talking Dolphin
Summary: When a new girl moves into Tenten’s neighborhood, she sees more than just new friends. OneShot NaruHina, SasuSaku, ShikaIno, NejiTen Rated T just in case


An OC's Point of View

Summary: When a new girl moves into Tenten's neighborhood, she sees more than just new friends.

Couples:

NarutoxHinata/NaruxHina/NaruHina

SasukexSakura/SasuxSaku/SasuSaku

ShikamaruxIno/ShikaxIno/ShikaIno

NejixTenten/NejixTen/NejiTen

With hints of KibaxOC

Nyaa, this is my first Naruto fanfiction (and my first one shot at that). I hope you enjoy and hopefully this is entertaining for all of you!

Key:

"speech" – quotation marks

_thoughts - _italics

'_writing' – _italics with apostrophes

_---------------_

FlashbackStart

– flashback with lines before and after

Flashback End

_---------------_

**(see below #) **– small bold with number

-&-

"See you later, Tenten-chan, nyaa **(1)**!" The raven-haired girl waved to her new friend as she entered her new home at North Konoha. It was so much more happy and peaceful than the southern side of the city and the girl could tell that she would like this place already. At first, the arguing between the pink-haired girl and the blonde one had scared her so much that she decided against asking them to show her around. Then she realized that they were the closest to her house, around her age, and she would at least see them everyday versus asking a complete stranger to do it.

She slumped down into her seat, sighing about all the events that had just happened. Then her hands opened the drawers, and withdrew from it a baby blue diary with bubbles on the cover. In the bottom right hand corner read, _"To my baby Taikai, when she's old enough to read and write. Love Mom."_ Taking out a pen, she began to write.

'_Mom, I wish you were here. I really wish I could have gotten to talk to you... at least once. I feel so alone. Dad's on another mission again, so of course, I ate dinner alone again._

_Our new house is so empty, maybe I should get a dog. Won't be cute as Akamaru though! Or his owner, Inuzuka-kun! He's so cute! Then maybe I could get to see him more, nyaa!_

_Anyway, I've made some new friends already. And as the romantic shojo manga freak, I saw some potential couples! It's so cute really!_

_First, I'll start with Uzumaki-kun and Hyuuga-chan. Makimono-chan __**(2)**__ or Tenten-chan, as she likes to be called, says that Hyuuga-chan has had this huge crush on Uzumaki-chan since their Academy days. And I'm taking ENORMOUS!'

* * *

_

Flashback Starts

Ino had immediately taken over the procession, leading the group like a conductor leading an orchestra. "Over there is the best shopping mall in Konoha, and there is the Hokkyokusei **(3)** Restaurant, the fanciest restaurant in town."

"A-Ano, I-Ino-chan... maybe w-we sh-should show Y-Y-Yakusoku-chan some d-different places, l-like a-a-affordable places t-to e-eat?" Hinata quietly suggested, trying to stop her persistent stutter. "O-Or maybe o-our fr-friends?"

Before the headstrong blonde could answer, Konoha's #1 Hyperactive Ninja bounced onto the scene. "Hinata-chan! Come have some ramen with me!" He seemed to appear out of nowhere, popping up behind a blood-red Hinata and grinning like someone who had won the lottery.

There was some violence, courtesy of Sakura, and once that was finished, Naruto again asked the heiress to a lunch of ramen at Ichiraku's. "It's the best place in Konoha!" He exclaimed to me as he awaited the fateful answer from Hinata.

She looked at the four of us, wondering whether to accept her crush's offer or stay and guide me around. I could clearly see the pleading gaze in her eyes. It was so obvious, and yet Naruto was so oblivious. I stealthy mouthed 'Go' to her delight, and she muttered a joyful 'okay' to the boy. She then smiled that cute little smile of hers as she accompanied Naruto to Ichiraku's.

Flashback Ends

* * *

'_They are absolutely cute together! And I think Uzumaki-kun reciprocates Hyuuga-chan's love as well. His eyes looked so sad, even if he's so happy. But when Hyuuga-chan said yes, it was winter melting to spring. He looked---was so much happier. _

_Then there was Haruno-chan and Uchiha-kun. Almost all of the girls in Konoha have this um…infatuation with Uchiha-kun. Apparently, they love that whole 'bad boy' thing that Uchiha-kun has. But none of them __**love**__ him as much as Haruno-chan does. And no, she's not obsessed. She truly, whole-heartedly, __**loves**__ him.'

* * *

_

Flashback Starts

They abruptly stopped, Sakura looking expectant as she scanned the terrain. "Alright, Sasuke-kun, the coast is clear. You can come out now."

Just then, a good-looking boy with raven hair stepped out from the shadows, a frown stamped onto his face. His hands were stuffed into his pockets, and his scowl made it apparent that he wanted to be somewhere else.

"Yakusoku-chan, meet Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun, Yakusoku-chan." She chirped. Just standing near Sasuke seemed to have uplifted her spirits.

"Hn."

He appeared to be studying me, his glaring eyes investigating me, as if waiting for something. A couple of minutes passed by before his shoulders relaxed. "…She's not a fan girl…guess she's alright…"

"See, I told you Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said dominantly.

"Hn…I'm going to go train now…" He turned, not even bothering with anymore words, and began to walk down the path.

Sakura stared yearn fully after him, before looking at his arms, which were scratched up and bleeding. "W-Wait! Sasuke-kun! Your arms…"

But he just continued walking, ignoring her pleas to heal him.

Finally, Sakura decided to chase after him. We watched as he struggled out of her grip. Then it dawned that it wasn't a fangirly kind of hold. It was a medic-nin's hold. He stood silently, watching her green hands expertly close his wounds. As Sasuke left, Sakura went with him, offering to heal the many wounds he would receive from his obviously vigorous training.

Flashback Ends

* * *

'_I could see the kindness she would give him no matter what and hopefully there's a secret thankfulness that he has for it. Haruno-chan really did care for and cherish him. I just hope Uchiha-kun sees that._

_Then there's Nara-kun and Yamanaka-chan, and they are like a couple pulled directly out of a romance novel! When Yamanaka-chan introduced me to Nara-kun and Akimichi-kun, Yamanaka-chan and Nara-kun got into…well…a lover's quarrel. It was so kawaii, really. Anyway, Akimichi-kun apparently saw my puzzled look and took me over to the side while Tenten-chan attempted to calm the other girl's reckless tirade. He didn't reveal much, just that these feuds between the two are pretty normal, and that I'll get used to it, but I don't think that's the whole truth. There's something there.'_

* * *

Flashback Starts 

"Shikamaru-kun! Why can't you at least say 'hello'---" Her slim figure shook with that burning anger and fury as she had her back to us, yelling at her lazy teammate.

His head changed angles slightly, and only half of his face came out from under the cool shade. "Hi." Then the boy fixated himself again until his view of the fluffy clouds was perfect. Through the short encounter, it was obvious that this boy had no care in the world, and that Ino was bugging him.

"Oi, Shika-kun!" Ino was really getting mad now. I could just picture her blood boil at some extreme temperature.

"Go away Ino."

"Shikamaru…"

"Go show your friend something more inter---"

"STOP DAYDREAMING ABOUT TEMARI AND GET YOUR LAZY BUTT OVER HERE!!"

Shikamaru's pineapple head whipped around, faster than anyone could have possibly imagined. Even Ino and Chouji were stunned, Ino so surprised that she took a step back and Chouji stopped munching on his chips.

"W-What did you just say?"

Flashback Ends

* * *

'_Thus commenced the loud yelling. Akimichi-kun asked Tenten-chan to try to cool them off while he explained to me what was going on. Apparently, some Suna kunoichi flirted with Nara-kun or something. Akimichi-kun also mentioned that the slacker and the fashionista were best friends, as their dads were and their grandfathers and so on and so forth. I could not even comprehend how that was possible, but Akimichi-kun knows 'em better than I do. Best friends huh? There's a hint already. If what Akimichi-kun said was true, and that they couldn't stand each other, then why were they best friends?'_

Taikai rubbed her neck, soothing the screaming muscles that ached from bending over. Her quick eyes traveled to the clock, which read eight thirty. _It's only 8:30, I'll just wrap this up and head to bed, nyaa. Huh, head, bed… lol_. Just then, there was a little tap at her window, but when she leaned over to see what it was, there was nothing there. Shrugging, the raven-haired girl massaged her aching neck and continued to jot down her thoughts.

'_At the top of my list are Hyuuga-kun and Tenten-chan. They are best friends, and it's more obvious then Nara-kun and Yamanaka-chan. Tenten-chan says that they train together __everyday__. THEY ARE ABSOLUTELY KAWAII TOGETHER!!! It's like the whole ShikaxIno "friendship," except they don't yell at each other at maximum volume and they do nothing but train.'_

* * *

Flashback Starts 

I darted across the grounds, trying desperately to dodge the oncoming projectiles. Needless to say that I was failing, and failing MISERABLY. _'This girl's got aim!'_ I thought to myself as I whipped out four kunai and swiftly threw them at the oncoming shuriken. With luck, it would buy me a couple seconds, enough time to cast a genjutsu or ninjutsu, or something!

The girl with hair-buns smirked, not even trying to resist. One of the kunai then surprisingly made it past her ninja stars, so Tenten jumped out of the way. Just then, another knife materialized out of the sky, colliding into my kunai, which found its way into Tenten's leg. "Ah!" The weapon mistress shouted as she landed on her back.

"Tenten-chan!" In a few moments, I appeared at the girl's side. "Nyaa, what happened? What's wrong?" My eyes met the kunai that had flown astray from another battleground. Then my eyes saw my own weapon, which had imbedded itself into my new friend's leg.

A deep voice added, "Are you alright, Tenten?"

I turned around, my ocean-blue eyes meeting cold, burning white oness. A shiver went down my spine; His eyes were so cold. Tenten, however, smiled and waved.

"Neji! You're early!" The happy girl pulled out the kunai and handed to me. She winced slightly, and her eyes glazed over in pain, but only for a fraction of a second.

"You sure you're alright, nyaa? I'm really sorry. Gomen nasai."

"Oh no worries. Just a small wound. And it wasn't your fault; just a stray kunai." Tenten placed her hand on my shoulder and wobbled slightly as she stood up. The blood flow was beginning to increase, running down the Weapon Mistress' ankle and dripping onto the field. "I'll go sit over there. Neji, do you think you can go find Sakura-chan? Yakusoku-chan, can you give me a hand walking over to the tree over there?

My head bobbed up and down as I stood up, wincing guiltily at the sign of my kunai, dipped in Tenten's blood. _I can't believe this happened! It's all my fault! I never should have challenged Tenten-chan to a match…_ Apparently, I was so wallowed up in my guilt that I didn't notice Tenten stagger and begin to fall backwards.

I snapped out of my stupor quickly enough to see Neji dash right behind her and scoop her up bridal style. "O-Oh, gomen nasai. I was supposed to be helping you, Tenten-chan, nyaa."

"It's okay." She would have continued, but the girl noticed that Neji was still holding her. A small pink tinge swept across her face, but Tenten beamed and acted as if it was nothing. "Neji, you can put me down now."

"…No. If you walk over there, you'll just lose more blood, and even more while you wait for me to get Sakura. I'll carry you over…" Neji answered curtly and departed.

Flashback Ends

* * *

'_If there ever was a way to say your feelings silently, Hyuuga-kun's got that down. Tenten-chan said that he wakes her up before sunrise just to train. Crazy, I know, but he'll stop no matter how long they've trained if Tenten gets hurt or get captured by fatigue. Despite her protests, he stops. Tenten-chan says that----'_

The tapping got louder now. Normally, Taikai wasn't so easy to irritate, but when you're spilling out your feelings, it can get a _little_ annoying. She put her pencil down, closed her journal (out of habit) and walked over to the window. Opening it, she stuck her head out and was about to yell when barking met her ears. _'What? That bark belongs to…'_ "Akamaru!"

The barking amplified, and a young boy's voice made her heart beat slightly faster. "Hey Yakusoku-san! You up for sneaking out?" Taikai could just imagine the cute, silly grin stamped on the dog-boy's face.

"Sure, give me a sec!"

-&-

"Nyaa! This is amazing!" The kunoichi called as she gazed up at the numerous meteors shooting about in the sky. It was like a fast dance of lights above their heads. "Hey Inuzuka-kun, hurry up!"

"Well, sorry! It's not my fault Akamaru some business to attend to! Jeez, Yakusoku-san, you're sure fussy."

"Hey, am not!"

The quarreling new friends eventually got to the hill and met up with the rest of the Konoha 12, all of whom were gazing at the wondrous and spectacular scene. Taikai took a quick peek at Kiba, before looking at the couples.

Naruto and Hinata were eating ramen together, and apparently Naruto was telling Hinata some kind of joke because Hinata was laughing.

Sasuke and Sakura were sharing a blanket and Sakura was talking to Sasuke.

Shikamaru was lying on a blanket lazily until Ino walked over, to whom he invited for her to sit down.

Neji and Tenten were talking as well, and Tenten offering Neji some hot chocolate.

Taikai grinned and looked up at the dazzling sky. Many thoughts and emotions circled her head at this moment. At first, she had been afraid that moving was a bad idea, with her having to make all new friends. But…

'_Maybe moving wasn't such a bad idea after all.'_

-&-

Well, there you go. It turned out longer than I expected, but oh well.

I'd like to point out that although the NejixTenten flashback was long, it was a semi-battle scene, so the length was necessary. And the after-part was short because I was kinda braindead and I'm new to the NejixTenten fanfiction scene.

Any kinds of reviews are welcome! R&R!

**(1) "Nyaa" - A habit of Taikai's. She says "nyaa" at the end of her sentences. It's the Japanese equivalent of "meow".**

**(2) "Makimono" – It's Japanese for "scroll". I would have used "weapon", but I read a fanfic that used that for her last name, and I didn't want to plagerize, so I used "scroll"**

**(3) "****Hokkyokusei" – It's Japanese for "North Star"**

**Translations are courtesy of the ****Japanese-English & English Japanese Visual Online Dictionary**


End file.
